


A Study in Ravenclaw

by Albme94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullies, F/M, Main Characters - Freeform, No Harry Potter, No Voldemort, Ravenclaw, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slytherins Being Slytherins, also i love Snape, and im a teacher, but they get set right, hes my bae, i wrote about my teacher but shes a student, standing up for bullies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: ''   The year was 2015, summer was over, new students rolled in; and seniors went out. The common room was filled with old and new faces, in the middle sat two girls and a boy.   ''It was my english test ''Exam'', but like, a small one... and i wrote only two pages... But it was such a good story line i had to go on!The main character is in fact my teacher, and her made up friends xD





	1. The Cleverer of the bunch.

The year was 2015, summer was over, new students rolled in; and seniors went out. The common room was filled with old and new faces, in the middle sat two girls and a boy.

One had glasses and wavy brown hair, the boy had a blue highlight in his blonde hair and the last girl had a glossy ‘dirty’ blonde hair.  
‘’Do you think Professor Snape will be ‘nicer’ to us now that we’re not freshlings?’’ She pushed her glasses up on her nose, the boy shrugged ‘’I highly doubt it, Melissa.’’  
Melissa put her feet on the table; Steven pushed them off in a hurry, looking around the room.  
‘’are you insane? Sometimes I wonder if the sorting hat did make a mistake; are you sure you’re not a Slytherin?’’ he huffed, Melissa sticking out her tongue.

Suddenly a much taller boy walked in; ‘’leviosa~’’, Melissa’s glasses started to float in the air, ‘’hey!’’ the boy said; the trio looked at him.  
He walked closer to them ‘’Can you see me now?’’ he waved his fingers around and laughed; four of his friends joined in, a mixture of giggled and ghost sounds.  
‘’Give them back’’ the girl stood up; flipping her hair in the process, a knowing smile on her face.  
‘’Lene, don’t do it…’’ Melissa pulled her sleeve but Steven took her hand and nodded, she let go and they watched.

‘’yeah Lene, don’t do it’’ the tall boy mimicked; he came down to her height making a pouty face, ‘’what’s the itsy bitsy baby gonna do?’’  
Lene stepped back, wand in hand ‘’Omni-‘’ she twirled her wand ‘’vista-‘’ his body started to shirnk, his buddies ran to his rescue but got caught in the spell as well, ‘’-hecate’’ they formed mice body parts, ‘’Vavale!’’

Everyone gathered around the group of grey mice; ‘’w-what?!’’ the mouse said in a squeaky voice, their clothes were laying around them.  
‘’y-you!’’ one of the mice said, pointing to Lene, who only smirked.  
She lifted up the glasses and gave them to Melissa, ‘’let us go’’.  
As they left for the stairs they could hear the mice shout after them.  
‘’Steven, do you remember the riddle?’’ Melissa asked, he shrugged, ‘’Lene?’’  
They observed the eagle knocker ‘’we only got three tries-‘’ Steven cut her off ‘’we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.’’

They all nodded and went down from the tower and ascended closer to the diner hall, close to the end of the stairs, a teacher stood; she looked nervous and kept looking around the corner.  
‘’uh-oh, Snape better watch out.’’ Steven said, Melissa sprinted over to her and gently tapped her shoulder ‘’Hello miss’’, the teacher turned around in a haste; her index finger pressed firmly on her lips ‘’shh!’’  
Steven and Melissa giggled as the saw around the corner with her.

Her hair was shoulder length; she had dark brown, with a green stripe, hair. Her eyes almost red; some say they change colour. She’s a teacher in Slytherin so her hair and make-up make sense.

‘’Here he comes’’ she whispered before bolting from her ‘hiding spot’, the man twitched but stood his ground, a wave of irritation stuck on his face.  
‘’Miss Karls-‘’  
‘’Embla’’, she smirked.  
The trio giggled between themselves, receiving an ugly stare.  
He sighed ‘’Embla’’  
Her eyes beamed.

‘’-would you kindly stop stalking me?’’ Snape’s voice was firm but clearly irritated.  
Embla put a hand over her chest in an offended matter, ‘’I do not stalk you-‘’ her voice filled with sarcasm ‘’I’m – I’m honestly concerned you’d think so!’’ He raised his eyebrow, ‘’clearly.’’ He smirked sarcastically.  
‘’Don’t you have classes.’’ He said to the students behind her, not taking his eyes off her.  
They yelped at the sudden voice, ‘’y-yes’’ Melissa said as Lene dragged both of them away. Embla tried to lock arms with Snape; who gently pushed her away.  
‘’Bye Mr. and Mrs. Snape~’’ Lene said in a sweetly voice, earning an angry growl from Snape but a happy squee from Embla.

[In class a few moments later] 

‘’Turn to page 394’’, everybody hurried as it seemed like Snape was in an even worse mood than usual.  
Steven dropped his book but before he could even acknowledge it; Snape gave it to him, ‘’apologies’’ Steven nearly whispered, avoiding all eye contact.

‘’Today we’re going to learn about ‘Transformation’-‘’ he smirked towards Lene, ‘’and here we have a few volunteers’’ he lifted up a cloth and revealed five mice scurrying around in a cage. 

‘’Thanks to an unknown student‘’ he eyed Lene, who only pretended to file her nails, Melissa hided her face.  
Snape lifted one of the mice up ‘’now’’  
the mouse wiggled around and tried to get loose, ‘’how do we turn these mice back into—‘’  
‘’Assholes’’ Melissa cut in a bit louder than she intended; she quickly put her hands over her mouth, but everyone in the class giggled.

‘’Students.’’  
Everyone fell quiet, even the mice.  
‘’What is the main ingredient to change these mice back to-‘’ he eyed Melissa ‘’boys.’’  
‘’Well they clearly need some love and affection’’ a purring voice said, Snape closed his eyes in irritation as he turned around and saw two red eyes emerging from the shadows, who even knew there could be shadows in a classroom?  
Several hands went into the air; some said ‘garlic’ others said ‘salt’ Snape dismissed one student after another, as well trying to hold off his assistant.  
‘’maybe they need a room’’ Snape could hear from the back of his classroom.  
In less than a second Snape was next to Lene ‘’repeat that’’ she looked up at him ‘’please’’ he added.

Lene gulped ‘’I said-‘’ he raised an eyebrow, ‘’nothing, I said nothing, my apologies.’’ She quickly added, Snape nodded ‘’do not speak about your teachers like such.’’ All three of them nodded, Snape was back up with the mice.

‘’And here I thought you were a badass, willing to stand up for your beliefs or you know, sass.’’ Steven teased.  
‘’know when to fold your battles, Steven.’’ She flipped through her book.

 

After what seemed longer than two hours; the class was finally over, the mice were back to boys… Naked boys.  
Once Snape turned them back; the entire classroom screamed and covered their eyes, Lene even screamed ‘’my eyes! It burns!’’ 

The boys were allowed to go back to the common room before anyone else to change back into their clothes, to then meet with the headmaster. 

Embla was still clinging to Snape; even though he pushed her away.  
‘’Guess I got off Scott-free’’ Lene said, putting her hands behind her head.  
‘’Karma will get you’’ Melissa added, Steven giggled.  
‘’Yeah yeah’’ She waved them off, as they all went separate ways.

As Lene entered the classroom she saw the one person she didn’t want to see today, ‘’Ahmet’’ Lene said coldly, whilst he held out a chair for her ‘’please’’ he said smiling. There was one other chair she could sit on but then she had to sit next to the school freak… So she sat down and his eyes beamed.

 

‘’it pleases my eyes that such a young couple—‘’ the teacher gestured around them, ‘’we are not a couple!’’ Lene protested, Ahmet put his arm around her; pretending to wipe a tear away with the other ‘’are you breaking up with me?’’ he pretend sobbed, the teacher gasped. Lene grunted and pushed him off, the rest of the day was like that.

 

Lene sat down next to Steven in the common room, ‘’you won’t believe—‘’ she took a bite from a cookie ‘’—who I sat next to in class!’’  
He looked at her as she stuffed her face in with several cookies; after the sixth he sighed ‘’who?’’  
Lene looked at him curiously for a few seconds before realizing ‘’oh! Yes right, Ahmet’’  
Steven nodded.  
‘’He’s a douche’’  
‘’Mhm’’  
‘’No really, he is! He did the most annoying thing yet!’’ Her hands in the air.  
‘’right’’ Steven said carelessly, which she picked up.  
‘’Alright, what is it?’’ She put down the cookies, he sighed and took a bite.  
‘’You like him, don’t you?’’ He observed the cookie; like it came from Pandora’s box. 

Lene was stunned, how could he; her best friend, assume she liked her nemesis. It was totally rude, ultimately—he was wrong of course! She did not!  
In fact she hated Ahmet’s hair, his fine clearly good genes hair… And his eyes! PFF not dreamy at all!  
… damnit  
‘’I—‘’ she started, tucking her hair behind her ear, but then Melissa walked in ‘’Lene!’’  
Both Steven and Lene stood up ‘’What?’’  
‘’You need to come out, you need to stop them!’’  
Steven looked at Melissa, before she bolted out the door and both followed.

TBC!


	2. Status still matter.

After following Melissa out Lene stopped abruptly; observing the scene.  
There in the air were Melissa’s owl; Mercer, Steven’s toad; Toad and Lene’s cat; Bjørn.  
The boys from earlier had cast the Wingarium Leviosa spell on their pets!

‘’Mercer!’’ Melissa cried, Mercer hooted and cried as he tried to flap his wings mid-air, but it didn’t do anything other than to make him look silly. Steven watched the boys giggle and throw the owl around; his eyed lit up and threw a punch directly to the boy who held the wand high.  
The second the punch hit; Mercer fell down and landed in Lene’s hands, who gave him to Melissa.

‘’The headmaster gave us detention for being transformed!’’ he held his wand directed at Lene; who shifted uncomfortably, ‘’can you believe that?’’ he gestured around.  
A crowd of students had formed around them, not a single teacher too see.  
Melissa whispered to Steven and snuck away from the scene, ‘’so what?’’ Lene said loudly to draw the boys’ attention towards her and not Melissa.  
‘’S-so what?!’’ He walked over to her, ‘’wait until my father hears about this!’’ He grabbed Lene’s shirt collar, ‘’why should I care who your father is?’’   
He smirked and pulled her closer ‘’because he’s John Saruman.’’   
Lene could hear the crown murmur; she looked around, as students started to back away.

 

Steven pried the boy’s fingers off Lene ‘’then maybe—‘’ he said in a stern voice ‘’you know who her—‘’ he gently pushed the boy ‘’mother is?’’  
The boy made a sneer ‘’whoever she is—‘’  
‘’whom’’ Steven corrected.  
‘’she’s not as important as my fath—‘’  
‘’actually, she’s more.’’ Steven smirked.  
‘’I’m sure you’ve heard about Eva Meck Kvassheim?’’   
The crowd gasped; and whispered to each other, they formed around the boy ‘you should leave’  
‘you’re not welcome here’  
‘we know your name now’  
Before the boy could protest, his friends slowly put the animals down and apologised ‘’we’re so sorry, we didn’t know—‘’ the boy cut them off, ‘’don’t apologise to them!’’ he pointed at the group.

‘’it’s over Andreas, they won!’’  
The students clapped for his friends, Lene stepped forward ‘’Andreas Saruman, you say?’’ she smirked, ‘’why don’t you run back to your daddy, Andreas?’’  
Andreas backed up and tripped over his friends, they ran back to the school.  
Melissa came back with Minerva McGonagall, who looked upset.  
‘’Where’s the student? Hmm?’’ she crossed her arms. The students all looked at each other ‘’well?’’ she tried again.

‘’Miss—‘’ McGonagall gestured to Lene, ‘’Meck Kvassheim’’ Lene twirled her hair shyly.   
‘’The student’s name is Andreas Saruman, he—‘’ Steven voiced up.  
‘’I know what he did, your friend here—‘’ Gesturing to Melissa, ‘’—told me what he did, now that I know his name.’’ and with that she was gone.

Everyone looked at each other but returned to class; Steven and Lene picked up their pets and ran back to the common room.  
‘’he’s dead’’ Lene said as she pet Bjørn; who played with Mercer.  
‘’After McGonagall gets him, he will be for sure.’’ Steven said as he checked Toad for any injuries.  
‘’Guess I have to call my mom, before she hears about this…’’ Lene picked up her phone; it had a bright pink cover with a fluffy dot hanging from the bottom.   
Melissa picked up a charm book ‘’might as well do some homework then’’ Steven nodded; and picked up his own book.

She dialled the number, it rang and rang… It went to voice mail, which is unusual. She tried her father, Per-Kåre, his phone went to voice mail as well; ‘something is wrong’ she thought.   
She ran back down to Steven ‘’my parents aren’t answering their phones’’  
She held up Bjørn; hugging him tight ‘’what if something happened to them? What if—‘’  
‘’Maybe McGonagall summoned them for a meeting and it’s all fine?’’ Melissa tried, but Lene didn’t listen ‘’a car crash? Train? Plane?’’  
She sat down with Steven, he hugged her tight.   
suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up ‘’Mom? Dad?’’  
‘’Oh, were you expecting a call from your parents? My apologies, I’ll hang up this—device then.’’ The man said, Lene looked at her friends ‘’n-no, I’m sorry sir. Who are you?’’  
‘’Albus Dumbledore is my name, you’re Lene Meck Kvassheim? Or am I incorrect?’’ his voice was comfortable and tiny bit sassy.

Lene stood up abruptly ‘’H-h-headmaster!’’  
‘’oh!’’ he chuckled ‘’that’s quite some time ago, miss’’  
Lene stood up in her chair, biting her nails ‘’y-yes this is, Lene.’’  
‘’That’s good, that’s good. I want to invite you to my office, we have some business to discuss.’’ You could hear him smile, ‘’right away sir, uhm—‘’ Lene picked up her jacket ‘’where is your office?’’

‘’Oh how rude of me!’’ Dumbledore chuckled.  
After explaining the stairways and portraits, Lene knocked gently on the door.  
Nothing happened, she knocked harder…   
She got impatient and were about to kick the door.  
‘’I always want to see just how many students fall for that painting.’’  
Lene turned around and saw him stand in his doorway; looking around the ‘door’ which transformed back into a tree.  
‘’o-oh!’’ Lene chuckled. ‘’This way, please’’ he gestured and Lene walked in.  
‘’we need to talk about your birthday, Lene.’’  
Her eyes beamed up and he put down a gigantic book in front of her.  
‘’Let’s start back at your grandfather, Simon.’’

 

TBC!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had birthday the 24th and i write on my school computer that it don't bring home <-<  
> but here it is c:

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I don't like to read someone else OC, so i cant believe someone out there wants to read mine...  
> But here it is! so if you're into that, thank you for taking your time to read this... piece of.... uh school work.  
> views are great, but kudos is better. Honestly to get an email of kudos? makes my day and i get so excited!!  
> I understand leaving comments are scary; but honestly? Even if you think my story is shit? or theres something thats wrong with the Ravenclaw scenario? omg please tell me!!
> 
> I'm a slytherin and i had to google Ravenclaw tings >w<  
> so really, any kind of ''hey this is ___'' is considered a good comment!


End file.
